Stonard
| leader = Dispatch Commander Ruag | affiliation = Orgrimmar | loc = Southern Swamp of Sorrows | faiths= Shamanism | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | status = Active | source = Lands of Conflict, 58-60 }} Stonard is the lone Horde outpost located in the Swamp of Sorrows. It was originally established by the Horde during the First War, along with a nearby base known as Rockard, as a preliminary base for the invasion of the Kingdom of Azeroth. It was abandoned in the aftermath of the Second War, but has since been re-established as an outpost with the formation of the new Horde and the orcs' renewed interest in the area. Regular patrols are sent out, and a number of small orcish encampments have been established nearby to further strengthen the Horde's control over the region. This southern town lies just off the swamp's only road. While populated mostly by orc warriors, some orcs do follow their calling as shamans. It is protected by 8-foot walls, and sentries watch every gate. Although there is little traffic through the swamps, the orcs must guard against Alliance attacks. They send caravans to their allies in Stranglethorn Vale to trade for supplies twice a year, though the town does boast several weapon-smiths who create beautiful weapons with the ore they trade for. Stonard is a center of operations for any adventurers who seek to enter the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, and it is also the closest Horde outpost to the Dark Portal, which is located in Blasted Lands. Stonard is the home of hunter, warlock, and warrior trainers, as well as some profession trainers. Most notably it is the location of the horde master alchemist and one of the only Horde shaman trainers in the Eastern Kingdoms, while the other being in Silvermoon City (the other Shaman trainers being the Alliance ones; Farseer Umbrua in Stormwind and Farseer Javad in Ironforge). Also, mages with sufficient skill (level 52) can learn to teleport or open a portal to here. In Cataclysm Stonard was attacked by Alliance forces from their newly established outpost, Marshtide Watch, to steal some of the town's supplies. In the Alliance version of quests they successfully invade Stonard but choose not to destroy it. In the Horde version of quests the Horde will successfully repel the invading attackers. File:Cataclysm Beta - Swamp of Sorrows Orcs vs Humans Most of the quests draw influence from Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. The quests will mirror it right down to the NPCs fighting through the swamp. Flight Paths : Booty Bay, Cape of Stranglethorn : Bogpaddle, Swamp of Sorrows : New Kargath, Badlands : Flame Crest, Burning Steppes : Grom'gol Base Camp, Northern Stranglethorn : Dreadmaul Hold, Blasted Lands NPCs ;Leaders * * * * (stationed at Misty Reed Post) ;Merchants * * * * * * * * * * ;Trainers * * * * * * * ;Other Characters * * * * * ** Cersei Dusksinger's Minion * * * * * * (stationed at Misty Reed Post) * (stationed at Misty Reed Post) * (stationed at Misty Reed Post) * * ;Guards * * * Media Video File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 20 The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind|Tankingmage's video narration with machinima File:Cataclysm Beta - Swamp of Sorrows Orcs vs Humans|Cataclysm events Reference See also fr:Pierrêche Category:Horde towns Category:Orc territories Category:Outposts